The Heatwave!
by The Fireboy
Summary: What's going to happen when Heat meets back up with everyone at the newest tournament? New chapter's up!
1. The invite

Heat Wave!  
  
  
  
Chapter one: The Invite!  
  
"Mph...five more minutes!" Groggy and grumpy voice would ring out while he'd yawn softly, the man known as Heat and the Fireboy would roll around in the small little almost child-size mattress he'd found himself falling and crashing the night before. Alarm clock on the small nightstand just next to the side of the bed beeping continuously, after two minutes of so Heat would finally just find himself rolling out of bed and sprawling onto the floor, half naked with the blanket wrapped around him as he hit the hardwood floor with a thud like a corpse.   
Still continue to groan in discomfort before his hands made it's way up to the nightstand and onto the noisy alarm clock, feeling around for the snooze button, but he couldn't feel for it, so he'd grow tired of it and then just grab it and then sling it around, the sound of the cord snapping from the electric wall socket heard before he'd throw it carelessly into a corner of old, dirty clothes that he'd yet to have put into the washing machine.  
then he'd lay there, sparkling brown eyes opening to stare up at the ceiling above him, breathing calmly and finally he'd end up finally getting up and going finding his way into the bathroom, shower taken, shaved, fixed his hair, made sure he was presentable, and then he'd slip into the closet in the bedroom for today's clothes, typical of him, highwater styled pants, black with red-orange flames coming up around the ends of the pant legs, along with a loose fitting white T-shirt.  
Into the living room next for Breakfast. A bowl of cornflakes on the counter while he'd eat and then prepare for work, attempting to get back into racing, street racing, and stock racing. After breakfast, he'd watch cartoons for a half an hour and try to get to work on time, but no, as soon as Heat would get his shoes on and get to the door, the phone would ring.   
"Huh?" Heat then slowly turned and then shut the door, walking to the phone by the couch and then turning the caller ID to him and looked at the name there 'Unknown caller' Heat'd just look at the phone and then slowly place a gloved hand over it and then pick it up slowly, then lift it up and to his ear.   
"Hello?" Heat said in a calm relaxed tone, for some reason he thought it was someone he knew, little did he know who it was, and someone he'd never expect. "HEAT IS THAT YOU?!?!" A familiar voice was screeched into the phone, making Heat cringe away from the phone before he'd hold it back to his ear.   
"Who is this?"  
"An old friend." Girlish familiar voice continued to ring out  
"Liiiike who?"  
"Guess!!!"  
"How 'bout you just tell me, I have to goto work soon..."  
"Phoo-ey! You're no fun, it's me, Shorty!"  
"Shorty....Shorty...The kid at the dance tournament three years back?"  
"You remember me!! You always picked on me you dummy."  
"...How did you get my number?"  
"I asked around, I wanted to tell you something..."  
"Let me guess, you've had a crush on me since the first tournament and couldn't hold back to keeping it anymore, I'm right, that's it isn't it?"  
"Arrogant as ever...And you're wrong, I wanted to tell you, we're planning on a party and we're inviting all of the old dancers, so I wanted to call and make sure, did you get the mail sent out?"  
"I don't know, I throw my mail away half of the time..."  
"Well, whatever! Anyway, You better find it, there's an invite in there for a plane trip to New York, since that's where the party'll be at!"  
"Alright, alright, can I go now? I'm gonna be late..."  
"Okay, You better be here, because I want my dance rematch!"  
"Yeah, yeah, just get burnt once again..." Heat didn't give her the chance to respond before a click was heard on Shorty's end and Heat would run off to work quickly, making sure he'd left before she could call back, he'd sort things out after work. Work went by quickly for Heat, thanks to the fact his car would end up in the shop thanks to the upgrade modifications he'd done, and not to mention he'd get yelled at over it, finding his way home Heat would stumble his way up to the small apartment he'd find himself coming home, and of course checking the mail box framed into the wall on his way up, sorting through his mail slowly.  
"Man, like is hell..." Heat said to himself as his keys would torpidly find it's way into the door knob, looking through the mail as he got inside, heel coming up to kick the door shut firmly.  
"Bill...bill...bill..." Heat said silently to himself while he'd toss letter after letter on to the small coffee table by the velvet couch there against the wall.  
"You may have won a million dollars..." Heat'd say out loud while he'd snicker to himself and play Frisbee, flicking the sealed letter around to the metal trash can in a corner.  
"Two-thousand-three dance competition...was this what she was talking about..?" Heat thought of Shorty and then set the rest of the sealed letters on the coffee table now and would rip into the letter and take the thin piece of paper out and unfold it and read over the words carefully.  
'You have been formally invited to the 2003 dance competition held in New York, New York---'  
"Eh..I already know, just tell me when." Heat's mind kept yelling at him as he know would skim through the invitation to find that the letter was the plane ticket, and he'd have to be ready by...  
"TOMORROW?!" Heat said before the letter was dropped, he couldn't miss this one, he had history, of being the best, and he had to show it, once again, so like always, aura of arrogance would shine through and then he'd just get to packing, into his bedroom, through the closet for a series of clothes held in a black back pack, then dinner was prepared, some TV and then to bed early, since the plane would be leaving at ten 'o clock sharp. 


	2. Opening Day, here I come!

Heat Wave!  
  
  
  
Chapter two: Opening Day, here I come!  
  
*Beep!* *Beep!* *Beep!* The alarm clock that was remounted on the nightstand went off, mumbles and murmurs were heard while Heat'd pull the pillow over his head, after a moment or tow he'd start kicking his feet into the mattress in frustrations. After another following moment he'd throw that pillow off his head and then slowly raise up on his elbows and look at the constantly beeping alarm clock.  
"I THOUGHT I BROKE YOU DAMNIT!!!" He'd end up screaming at it, and after a few second of frustrations...he'd realize that...it wasn't going to talk back or do anything...  
"What's wrong with me..I'm talking to an alarm clock...Wait..now I'm talking to myself..am I going cra--Now I'm asking questions...Forget it!" He'd say to himself before Heat's fist rose into the air and then slammed down on the alarm clock and NOW, he'd stopped it, digital numbers clicking off to show he'd probably broken it as he'd then slowly roll out of bed, rubbing his eyes while he'd speak lightly.  
"Good riddance..." Then he'd raise up from the bed and into the bathroom, shaving, shower, everything every guy did in the morning, looking out the window to help judge what time it was, and by his judgment..it was probably only around eight 'o clock. After that was done, packing his bags, CD player, few CDs for the trip, an extra set of clothes or two, change into his typical dance costume, since he wanted to be recognized. Of course he'd go back to the original a little, costume from the second tournament worn, but with the same knit hat from the one before that, making sure he'd finish breakfast before he'd hop outside of the apartment and down to the parking garage, finding that old '69 Corvette there, auburn color paint to it too. driver side door opening and he'd slip in, backpack into passanger seat, engine revved and put into gear while Heat held that letter that told him the airport, along with the invitation and ticket to tell him where he had to be. Pulling out of the parking harage and onto the open road, where that need for speed hit him and he'd end up giving a thick white smoke from his tires, and along the highway until he'd come to the international airport. checked the air into the parking lot since it'd be there for a few days, then just went through the airport, looking through the gate numbers until he'd find the one he needed to go through; Gate 12, walking to the ticket holder and handing the invitation to him and then tilting his head while the man in uniform would read it over and then hand it back ot Heat.  
"Perfect, please go on board."  
"Thanks, Anyone else gonna be on board?" Heat'd say while one eye brow arched above the other in question.  
"Uhm..I believe a man wearing silver lensed goggles went on board just a few minutes ago sir." The ticket holder replied as he took a look in the long corridor that led to the plane.  
"Hm...Strike." Heat said before he nodded to the ticket holder.  
"Well, I better get on, pilot waits for no one!" Heat's final words before he'd begin dashing forward through the long hall that would lead into the plane, after getting inside he'd take a look around and then decide to take a seat in the back, little did he know a good ol' friend Strike would be in the seat behind him and watching him.  
"Well, well. Good to see you'll be at the party..." Raspy voice hang out before Heat turned around in his seat, leaning over before he'd see Strike there in his seat, now having even more tattoos, one large hena style tattoo peeking up along muscular pectorals. Dressed in casual clothing too, a snug fitting white tank top over his muscular upper torso along with a pair of pull off basket ball styled pants, and of course silver lensed goggles still pressed over his eyes, and hiding the true color of his eyes.  
"Great, I gotta share a flight all the way to New York with you..." Heat'd add on slowly before he'd sigh to himself and then turn in his seat and then sit there. Strike would unbuckle the seatbelt restraining him in the seat and then got out of the seat and then just smirked while he'd slip around and then take a seat next to Heat before he'd laugh lightly, thin white cigarette between his fingers while he'd yawn lightly.  
"Oh, shut the fuck up would ya, you're probably just mad now that if we go against each other at this party, I'll probably win the dance." Strike said while he'd snicker a bit while watching Heat behind silver lensed goggles.  
"You...beat me? You gotta be fucking kidding me." Heat'd add on before he'd burst out in arrogant laughter in his seat.  
"Mnn, you know, you two boys should stop fighting." Femineme voice called out before the 25 year old would make her way onto the plane too, long blonde hair sweeping down her back to her mid-back, dressed in a tight fitting tube top and snug fitting faded jean pants, something that would be expected for her to wear while Heat and Strike just raised up in their seats to see her there, struggling to carry the heavy suit case.  
"Lemme help you with that!" Heat yelled, then getting out of his seat and sliding into the aisle, kicking Strike'd feet out of the way while he'd mumblea few vulgar words his way then getting to Kelly there and then just lifting it up some and then grunting.  
"Damn, what the hell did you pack? Cement?!" He said as he'd have to use a little more muscle, and finally manage to get it slung over his shoulder.  
"Just an extra outfit and a few other essentials..." Kelly said while she'd walk through the aisle, bright blue eyes looking at Strike as she got to him, patting him on the shoulder.  
"How've you been, tall, dark and handsome?" Kelly said while Heat, just stood there and then opened the compartment and then used both arms to throw Kelly's suit case inside and then slap it shut before he'd tap at Kelly with a stern look on his face.  
"What about me?! I don't get a compliment!?" Heat yelled before he'd twitch a little.  
"She don't like you...no body likes you!" Femine voice rung out from the front of the plane, Heat, Strike and Kelly all turned their heads to take a look before they'd spot those lime green curls and that gave it clean away, it was Kitty Nakajima, dressed in that typical kitty girl outfit, the gray and black one to be exact, and the face mask with cute kitten ears while she'd just begin walking down the aisle, carrying a medium sized suitcase beside her, and Heat wasn't going to dare help her. Instead just stand there and grumble.  
"Well, it's always a pleasure to see you." Strike said as he'd lean forward a bit to smile at her and then just tilt his head to the side.  
"Isn't it?" Somewhat snobbish voice rung out while Kitty-N would just give a little purr as she turned and then started to push her suitcase into the overhead storage compartment.  
"I have to sit..in the same plane...with her..for how long?" Heat said, now taking a seat and grumbling to himself while he kicked his feet up over the top of the seat infront of him to serve as a foot rest.  
"Eh'...I think six hours..." Strike replied with a snicker.  
"Son of a b--" Heat said, yet before he could finish he was cut short by the sound of the flight attendant, standing close to the front of the plane speaking into a hand held intercom system.  
"Welcome onto flight number 626, a non-stop flight to New York; New York..."  
Kitty-N on the other hand was just sitting down in an empty seat behind Heat's. Everyone strapping on their seat belt and trying to relax while Kitty-N would brag about her new TV show and up and coming movie while everyone seemed to sigh...boy, this was gonna be a long trip... 


	3. Heat, get ready to meet new people, and ...

Heat Wave!  
Capture three: Meets some new faces, and some old ones!  
  
"We're now landing at Manhattan airport, please---" The flight attendant said before she was so rudely interrupted, but it was worth it since they were landing with the sound of Heat's voice.  
"YES! Victory!!!" Heat would end up yelling at the top of his lungs, and no one could blame them, Strike and Kelly would be playing thumb wrestling while Heat was left to find his own way out of listening to Kitty-N when entire flight. Strike and Kelly would sort of just jolt and stagger in their seats upon Heat saying it before one eye brow would raise under those silver lensed goggles Strike has set over his face.  
"He thinks he already won any rematches or anyone else he'll have to go against already?"  
"I think it's because the flights over and he's free of listening to Nakajima over there sitting next to him..." Kelly would reply with a sort of tender, sultry little giggle. After the plane would rumble and then come to a stop on the run way, Heat almost broke the straps to the seat belt buckle to get free, opening the overhead storage compartment, sorting through everyone's for his own before he'd hurry out of the plane's door and through the long corridor to the air port while reading the little directions on the invitation, leaving the others behind to fend for themselves against the extremely talkitive Kitty-N  
"I had to live with it the entire flight..now it's their turn..." Heat mumbled to himself before he'd then just continue to bump his way through the air port and then on outside and then to the sidewalk, holding onto all his stuff before he'd flag down a near by taxi. "TAXI!!!" Heat yelled at the top of his lungs after a taxi would come up he'd just smile to himself. "Wow..really does work..." He said before the backseat door was pulled open and he'd throw his bag in there before getting in and then slamming the door shut just as Kelly and company would be getting out of the airport terminal and Heat just rummaged through his pocket for a twenty dollar bill and throw it into the drivers lap. "That's for you to just speed up and get outta here!"   
"Yessir boss!" the driver rung out and then the tires were heard squealing until the taxi's take off... After a moment Heat would then sigh in content before holding the invitation out with the address on over to the driver as they'd stop at a red light.   
"If you know that place, can you drive me there...?"   
The driver would just pause at the redlight, take the piece of paper and then read out the address and then nod.   
"No problem."  
A few minutes later as the car would end up in a traffic jam, Heat would be leaning his forehead against the window to look at the busy streets until a familiar face came up and it looked like little old..."Shorty!" Heat's voice'd ring out, she was older now, at the age of six-teen and looking pretty attractive now and then the window was rolled down and Heat leaned out the window and screamed out   
"Hey, you, Shorty over there!"  
"Wha?" Little voice rung out on the sidewalk and she'd pause and well, that arrogant aura sort of attracted her to the voice, and the eyes was the first thing she'd caught before weaving through traffic to the taxi stuck in traffic. "I must have done someone bad in the past life to see you again this soon..." She said, Shorty would be a lot more...attractive now, maybe it was because she'd looked more mature, she kept the hair in pretty pig tails though down to her waist for the cuteness factor, along with a pair of denim jeans and snug fitting white long sleeved thick cotton shirt, and black and white fleece jacket, she'd then end up pulling open the backseat door, pushing Heat aside and inside of the car she went.  
"Move over, make room." Shorty would say with that innocent giggle following it, meanwhile Heat would just scoot over across the cheap backseats of the taxi while Shorty got in and then would lean over the front seat in on the driver.  
"Don't worry about it, she'd goin' to the same place as me, and I pay for her too." Heat said before he'd lean back out and the little window to the taxi along the top of the front seat for that little privacy and then lean on back to look at Shorty there.  
"Fancy meeting to here." Heat'd said while leaning his head back and yawning  
"Yeah, yeah, but it's gonna be fun annoying you the entire time until we get there." Shorty said with a little impish grin.  
"So, did you meet anyone on the trip here?" Shorty'd add on while giving Heat a little stare down.  
"Eh'...Just Strike and a few others." Heat said while looking out the side window at all the traffic as the taxi cab was slowly moving.  
"Well why aren't they here?!" Shorty would end up leaning forward, almost pounding her hands on the seat.  
"Because Kitty Nakajima was where, and she talks too damn much." Heat said with one eye cracked open to peek at her from the corner of his eye.  
"Oh, I see." Shorty said with a little giggle, then sighing contently, being glad that Heat actually did leave that quick then after all, who liked hearing her mouth the entire time..?  
"So what've you been up to?" Shorty asked in a little voice while looking Heat over a bit.  
"Oh, too much...It's been a while since I've seen you...I think we got a lot to catch up on." Heat said while he'd snicker a little bit and relax in the backseat, he was just one step closer now to the competition, and possible..victory? 


	4. Really meeting new faces, and some old o...

Heat Wave!  
  
Capture four: Really meeting new faces, and some old ones!  
  
"C'mon Shorty, you know there's some chemistry between us." Heat said just before...SLAP! Heat'd face would end up squashed against the backseat left door's window like a bugs by Shorty's hand.  
  
"Oh please Heat, you're cheesy pick up lines don't work." Short said while she'd leaned over, pushing his face into the window hard before she'd fall back into her seat with a giggle and then the taxi car stopped in front of a wide building along the edge of town, that seemed more like a warehouse then anything else while the little privacy window was opened.  
  
"This is the place." The driver said as he tossed the invitation back at Heat gave him for directions.  
  
"That'll be 27.50, kid." The driver said to Heat as he'd reached out with one hand to the backseat.  
  
"What?! You gotta be kidding me! With all that traffic and everything, I could have WALKED and got here quicker then that!" Heat said as he'd fish through his pockets for his wallet, finding soficiant amount of money before giving it and then getting out of the taxi, Shorty doing the same on her side as the taxi would just speed off to get back onto the roads and out of sight as Heat just raised his fist in anger ands yelled at the driver.  
  
"This is New York, everything's expensive you dummy." Shorty said as she'd walked over to Heat quickly, grabbing that hand in the air and then pulling him along.  
  
"C'mon, lets just get to where we need to be!" Short said as she pulled him along towards the large doors to the warehouse like building there, it was worn down but no where near abandoned looking, a few cars lined up along the wall of the building, showing that someone was there at least.  
  
"I can't believe they charge so---" Heat didn't get to finish as Shorty would end up scraping her foot along the ground to kick at Heat's shin and send him hobbling around towards the door...That shut him up all right.  
  
"Why you little b---" Heat didn't get to finish, Shorty had already grabbed Heat and was forcing him to those doors to the warehouse.  
  
"Oh, shut up, you'll live!" Shorty said in that sugary sweet voice with a few gigles, after all, she was going to meet old friends, not to mention finally be able to dance in a tournament, and unfortunately for Shorty, this might be her last ever. Shorty's family was starting to worry, at six-teen she still hadn't done anything but dancing really, even with the flawless grades in school and everything, they were worried about the future, so Shorty had been thinking about stopping all together, but never the less, she had to have fun, soon those doors were pushed open and Shorty tumbled inside, dragging Heat on inside with her.  
  
"Can you let me go now!" Heat yelled as his arm snapped around roughly as he grunted and looked around inside, the inside seemed...decent looking, a few speakers here and there, along with a turn table within one corner, entire floor a nice linoleum for smoothness. This seemed like the place..only one thing..there was close to no lights, most that was there was a small little light hung over a pillar with a clip board attached to it as Shorty would just rather quickly make a run on over to that light...while Heat tagged along behind her.  
  
"Hmm...I think it's a check list..." Shorty said before bringing a slim long finger to the pale piece of paper on the clipboard and read along the first sheet, it was of names.  
  
"It's a list of who's going to be here! Look, there's me..Strike..Kelly..." Shorty continued on before being interupted by Heat  
  
"What about me? What about me?!"  
  
"Oh, who cares about you, you're already here." Shorty said in a sort of...'girl power' sort of tone as she continued to read silently until a door was heard opening along with the light from the outside shining inside along with a body coming on in through before the deep toned voice rung out "Huh, people are here already?" Heat and Shorty turned around to see the body, it was tall, the voice was familiar, and he was wearing a hat..Heat would just hold one hand over his eyes to try and shield his eyes from the light.  
  
"Yeah, that's nice. Now close the God damn door!!" Heat yelled out before a simply "Oh, sorry." Was heard and the door was shut with that body coming in a little more into view, and yes, it was him, it was the old...and original DJ of the tournament! Of course he never really told anyone of the tournament his actual name, he was only known as 'DJ Kickin'' The tall African-American was dressed up nicely in a loose fitting pair of white and black high water pants, along with a black open zip up vest and loose tank top worn on underneith, head was shaved completely along with a pair of black shaded sunglasses worn over his eyes.  
  
"Oh..it's you..." Heat said as if he was...expecting someone else, though no matter what glad he had someone around to make conversation with now, well..more conversation then Shorty here was giving him.  
  
"Hi!" Shorty would just hop up, of course still a good foot shorter then both of the boys, well..maybe not Heat, but certainly there host, as she spoke in a sugary sweet voice and would flash out one of those old childish poses that she was known for, and of course he would reconize.  
  
"Hah'..." DJ Kickin' only laughed a little before he shook hands with Heat and then found Shorty there beside him and would watch her before looking her over a bit here and there. "Hm, Shortness...you've grown." He spoke out with a growing little smirk there upon his lips.  
  
"Yes, I have, and it's SHORTY!" Shorty said in a correcting, firm voice before sticking her tongue out at him.  
  
"Oh..my bad." DJ kickin' said with a short laugh and then chatter was suddenly heard outside of the doors to the warehouse.   
  
"Hm..it's about to begin." DJ Kickin' said lightly before he'd make his way over to a circuit breaker and opened it, flipping a few switches here and then lights shined out from the rafters above, showing the place was much bigger, in face it was so big Heat and Shorty didn't even notice the chairs down near the end of the warehouse.  
  
"Huh?" Heat and Shorty both looked puzzled before the large doors to the warehouse opened and in came the voices of the people Heat had been so quick to abandon...Strike, Kelly, and along with the annoyingly snobbish voice of Kitty-N.  
  
"Heat! You ran out on us!" an angered tone of Strike came out he'd end up increasing his pace to get closer to them before he'd end up whispering "You know I hate girl talk..why the fuck didn't you take me with you?!"  
  
"You..slipped my mind?" Heat said before he'd shrug his shoulders before more chatter was heard, and it seemed that quite a few people were appearing now, in fact it was more like a big crowd! All of them coming through in tight groups of four before they'd all just stare and then Heat looked over his shoulder at the DJ.  
  
"Who the hell are these people? I didn't know we were letting people watch now..."  
  
"They aren't here to watch..they're your competition."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?!" Heat yelled back in an angered tone  
  
"They're the new dancers, you dummy!"  
  
"No, I mean...I HAVE NO COMPETITION, I'M THE BEST!!!" 


End file.
